


I love you (and this is the ultimate truth)

by ColorfulWarlock



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunken Confessions, Game Night, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 01:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21467614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorfulWarlock/pseuds/ColorfulWarlock
Summary: A Two Truths, One Lie game and a lot of alcohol to finally make a statement.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 11
Kudos: 110
Collections: Shadowhunters: The Ficlet Instruments





	I love you (and this is the ultimate truth)

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Oh boy. When someone gets drunk, a lot of truths come out.
> 
> I'm terrible at writing drunken people... Sorry.

“...then, Alec and Jace broke into this horrible animal shelter. They found out that those assholes were beating and starving the poor things. So, my brothers sneaked in there one night and released all the dogs and cats and even a rabbit!” Isabelle finished proudly, raising her glass.

It was games night. A tradition they started at Magnus’ third year of college. After the end of everyone’s finals, they would get together at the Lightwoods’ apartment – since it was the biggest out from everyone’s – and play silly games while wasting themselves with all the alcohol they could afford. A kind of ritual to forget all the stress from studies and then start anew the next day. After the hangover, of course.

However, some were more prone to get fast drunken than others, like Alec, Clary, Izzy, and Simon. Jace, Raphael, and Catarina were a bit tipsy. Magnus and Ragnor held their game pretty well.

They were playing Two Truths, One Lie and the stories about some incredulous truths turned to be the highlight of the night.

“Aah, this explains Chairman Meow’s origins. I thought you said you found him inside a box near the Law’s building?” Magnus frowned, looking inquisitively to Alec.

“Almost the same,” Alec shrugged, then smiled sheepishly. “He was a cute kitten. I was certain you would be a perfect papa for him.”

Magnus felt his heart beat stronger, and had to gulp his entire glass of martini before resuming the game. “Well, my turn. I’m going to Iceland this winter, I received a proposal to work at London Fashion Week, and I’m moving out to Paris next month.”

Alec froze. He blinked furiously while everyone else started throwing their bets.

Magnus was leaving? Of course, he thought, the Iceland thing was a lie. Magnus hated cold weathers, he would never go there.

He was going to lose Magnus, for real. Holding a sob, he felt the pain in his heart and head arise. He felt dizzy.

He couldn’t take it anymore.

“My turn!” He raised his voice, silencing everyone before they could get the right answer. “I’m the taller one, I’m the straightest guy in this room, and I’m in love with Magnus.”

Done. Fuck everything. If he was going to lose Magnus, at least he would get this out of his system and brace for the rejection.

“So, here are three truths and one lie for you, Lightwood. I’m not going anywhere, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me, I’ve been pining for you since the day we met, and…” Magnus paused for a moment, a mischievous smile playing on his lips. “I definitely am using underwear now.”

Alec barked a nervous laugh, smiling so much that Magnus fell a bit more in love.

They both knew that the next morning hangover would be a hellish one, but it would be worth it. And then, perhaps, they could make proper love confessions and sweet promises without the alcohol push. 


End file.
